


Devil May Diaries

by tweese



Series: Sparda Bloodlines [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, Blood and Gore, Drabbles, Drawble, Drawing, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of shorts, drabbles, POV, ideas, stories revolving around my characters.<br/>Some chapters may or may not contain sexual content but you have been warned.</p><p>More pizza and strawberry sundae please :3<br/>Update: Rilakkuma is love, more family art<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro and chapter glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this game, its characters, etc.
> 
> Please forgive me for being lazy with my grammar and tenses. I can't write smut well and English is my second language.
> 
> Lisa/Liz: A bartender in ‘Le Ciel Noir’ an underground Hell’s club. Dhalia's close friend.
> 
> Dhalia: my fan-made character who is the daughter of the goddess Ishtar and is Dante's client/guide in a mission to save both the world of humanity and hers by stopping the dark evil behind the convergence. Weapon of choice are infinite sacred knives and a chain whip. Dhalia works as a casual ‘dancer’ and bartender in ‘Le Ciel Noir’  
> [Dante & Dhalia](http://www.deadxcross.deviantart.com/art/Devil-May-Cry-423518375)  
> Her first appearance is in my other fanfic entitled ["Return to Babylon"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5539409/chapters/12778661)  
> Other Fanart:  
> [Dante & Dhalia](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/fanart/new%20doc%205_2_zps0vdjx55h.jpg.html)  
> [Nero & Ahria](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/fanart/new%20doc%205_1_zpsqbnvjvhf.jpg.html)  
> [Little Ahria](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps0lomqela.jpeg.html)  
> [Dante and little Ahria](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps30a7suux.jpeg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/dak%20finsm_zpsizipucqv.jpg.html)

Dante's Little Pony-Family Drabble "General"  
Dante x Dhalia and Ahria (3 y/o) Family & Fluff "Mature"

Dante x Dhalia and Ahria (2 y/o) Family Drabble "Teen" (Language, violence)

Dante x Ahria (4 y/o) and a Hamster Family Drabble "General"

Love x Hate (Dante,Vergil,Nero,Ahria) "Teen" (violence)

Stay (Dante x Dhalia Post-Babylon War-spoilers alert) "Teen" (minor implications)


	2. Dante's Little Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of many old fanfics...
> 
> Dante and Vergil were both 3 years of age now. Vergil got a toy seaplane (Similar to that in Mallet Island) and Dante got er, well actually he favored for a white pony plushie from a plushie store for their birthday.

Dante and Vergil were both 3 years of age now. Vergil got a toy seaplane (Similar to that in Mallet Island) and Dante got er, well actually he favored for a white pony plushie from a plushie store for their birthday.

AT THE MALL…

Chibi Dante and Chibi Vergil walked hand in hand with their loving parents. (Blissful moment) After passing several toy shops, Vergil got his pick at a Hobby Shop. On the other hand Dante was still quite fickle. At the end was a Plushie Shop. Adorned behind the glass window were several anime and game character plushies. Dante gestured his mom by tugging her red coat. As they entered the threshold of the shop, a tinker from a small golden bell hanging on the door broke the quiescent atmosphere. The shopkeeper came and greeted them with a warm smile. 

Dante let go of his mother's hand and briskly looked around. Vergil on the other hand grew impatient and wanted to hurry home and play with his toy…He gave a sigh then let go of his father's grasp and too looked around. 

"So Dante, have you made your pick yet?" She bent down and asked him.

Dante simply stared back at her with those round green eyes then pointed at a white pony.  
She smiled and got the soft velvet plushie from its wooden rack. Dante ambled with his mother towards the shopkeeper's desk.  
After placing the pony on it Sparda took out his wallet and paid for it. 

Vergil caught his eyes on a toy marionette and started to poked it silly.  
Before the shopkeeper could place the plushie in a paper bag Dante raised his arms for it.

"I wanna hold it, pweese?" He blinked twice.

His father nodded and brushed his hand against his son's head. She took the pony but before she could hand it to him, Vergil intervened between the two and showed his brother a pink rabbit plushie. 

"How bout this wabbit pwushie?" He grinned.

Dante studied the pink "thing" on Vergil's hands. Then he took the pony from his mom and started to caress its soft silky mane.

"Pony." He replied possessively.

"Whatever." Vergil shrugged and walked away.

Their parents thanked and bid the shopkeeper goodbye. He thanked them for their purchase. As they made their way out Vergil pressed his face and hands against the cool glass one more time and grinned at all of the displayed plushies. (Esp. the puppets and the glow in the dark spider)

AT HOME…

"Wooshhh!" Vergil whirled his plane around. (Remember at the end when Dante and Trish rode on the plane)

Dante sat on a corner and played with his adorable little pony.

"Dante! May I bowwow your powny? I'm gonna let it wide on my pwane!"

There was a short pause. Dante stared at his pony then looked up to his brother.

"Twinkle…mine." He pouted and hugged the pony more possessively. 

"Whatever." Vergil shrugged and searched his other toys for a passenger.

"Aren't they adorable?" She wrapped her arms around her husband.

"They are." He kissed her forehead.


	3. Dante x Dhalia and Ahria (3 y/o) Family & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahria was hiding under the guest bed, quiet as a mouse; clutching her unicorn with a silent giggle covering her lips. The door opens and heavy paced boots echoed with each slow step, passing on the other end of the bed then came to a halt.

At the shop, Ahria was playing on the couch amongst her soft plushies, a unicorn, teddy bear and a bunny rabbit. Dante however was talking on the phone quite vexed.

“What do you mean tonight!..no shi—“ He glanced to his side watching his daughter play.

“Look, I'll call you back on your cell.” Hanging the phone, he grabs his cell and walks out the door and dials a number. The heated conversation continued for another 5 mins.

Dante enters back into the office again, mumbling to himself while almost stepping on the brown teddy.

“Ahria, did I tell you not to leave—“ His daughter was not on the couch. He gave out an exasperated sigh.

“Not a good time for hide and seek, daddy’s really busy.” Grabbing teddy, he placed it back on the couch with bunny but Mr. Unicorn was missing. His eyebrows creased and quietly looked around the office. She’s not here so he ambled upstairs and checked each room.

Ahria was hiding under the guest bed, quiet as a mouse; clutching her unicorn with a silent giggle covering her lips. The door opens and heavy paced boots echoed with each slow step, passing on the other end of the bed then came to a halt.

“Boo!”

A hand grabbed her heel which startled her, giving off a high pitched-like shriek as she crawled her way out the other end, only to be snatched up.

“Gotcha, you lil’ devil!” He held her up as she intrepidly tried to squirm her way out his firm grip, only to succumb into his embrace.

“Wahhh!” She giggled as he gave her playful kisses on her head.

“Alright playtime is over, mom’s gonna’ be back soon to cook dinner.”

“But I want pizza!!!” She howled.

“Daddy wants pizza too but will be in big trouble if I keep feeding you that.” He jumped over the banister and landed on the floor giving out a loud thud.

“Woooo! Do that again!” She clapped her small hands, with the unicorn plush still tugged under her arm.

“Another time princess...” Dante placed her gently back on the couch along with her stuffed animals.

Momentarily, the door opens and Dhalia enters holding a brown bag of groceries in one arm.

“Mommy!!!” Ahria slid down from her seat and ran out to greet her.

“Hey sweetie, what have you been up too?” She sweetly brushed her daughters’ hair.

“She may be three but she’s already causing havoc.” Dante approached his wife taking the grocery bag and gave her lips a tender kiss.

“What’s for dinner mommy?” Ahria looked up with gleaming round innocent lilac orbs; her arms wrapped around her legs.

“Spaghetti and meatballs, your other favourite.” Dhalia smiled.

“Yey! C’mon Teddy, Bunny, Mr. Unicorn. We’re gonna’ cook spaghetti!” She hauls all her animals in one swoop and runs off to the kitchen.

“Our little girl is so adorable.” She rested her head on the crook of his neck.

“That’s cuz’ I’m her father.” He quipped and arched an eyebrow.

She gave him a sarcastic look and entwined her fingers around his nape.

“On the other hand, I have to get ready for a really important job tonight.”

“Well I’m coming with you. It’s been a while since I went on a mission.” Giving him a stern look.

“Who is going to look after Ahria?”

“Lisa is happy to babysit her. Now I’m going to make dinner while you make preparations.” She kissed his cheek and walked away briskly.

“Damn she’s so hot when she gets serious.” Dante thought feeling a slight tingle down below.

***

“Thank you so much Liz.” Dhalia gave her a warm hug.

“I’ll drop her off tomorrow at the shop in the morning. It’ll be fun to have some company tonight.”

“Aunty Liz!” Ahria greeted her happily.

“Hey lil’ lady, we’re gonna’ have so much fun tonight.” She replied with glee.

Lisa ushered Ahria into her apartment while her parents drove off to pursue their night’s business afterwards.

***

They arrive at a private suburban residential construction area surrounded by a perimeter of guards 50 meters from the main site. Dante was instructed to park by one of the guards and as they went out the car and gathered their gear, they were greeted by two gentlemen, the short fat-assed one was smoking a cigar somewhat anxiously, he could tell.

“Good evening, I am Jefferson assistant of Mr. Marcus here the proprietor. You must be Dante...and this is?” He greeted them courteously while fixing his spectacles.

“This is my wife Dhalia, who is also my associate. We will be working together on this job.” He shook Jefferson’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you both.” She responded politely.

“This is who you hired to fix the problem?! They don’t look tough.” Marcus remarked with a sneer and threw his cigar on the ground, chafing it with the sold of his shiny leather shoes. The weird smug looking white hair dude wore a red leather trench coat over a black top and red pants, matched with stylish cowboy boots like he was ready for some show. Is that huge sword on his back even real? The lady however looked really stunning and elegant, posture like that of a model, having the right amount f curves. Her long jet black hair trailed down with waves and curls. Her tight embroidered half-bodice exposed her supple cleavage. She had a star-like tattoo on her right lumbar-abdominal area. She wore a matte-leathered miniskirt and a pair of high-heeled booties. He wasn’t quite convinced...If they were shooting a porn movie, these two would fit right in.

Dhalia remained impassive but knew that her husband wasn’t as tolerant or forgiving as her even towards the clientele. Dante crossed his arms with an infuriated look on his eyes. His thoughts were probably to flay the man alive with his demon claws, but digress since he is getting paid for the job.

“My contacts tell me he is the best in the business and knows a lot about demons Sir.” Jefferson calmly reassured his boss.

“I’ve changed my mind Marcus. My fee will be double now.”

“Are you fucking with me?!” Marcus spat out.

“Suit yourself and deal with your demons.” Dante gave a casual shrug and turned away, Dhalia followed behind him.

“Wait Dante, maybe we can work something out.” Jefferson negotiated.

“Wire the pay to my account now and the same amount after we get the job done. Final offer.” Dante answered coldly, his back against them head shifted to his shoulder.

“Alright deal.” Jefferson was reassuring Marcus. There’s no one else who could take the job now and since they are running on a tight schedule with all the investments from their clients, construction cannot resume till the demons are rid. The workers are scared shit to even work the area during day time, several brutal casualties happened in the last month since commencement, divulged as mere accidents. They can’t hide from the media or the police too long. There was some weird sinister thing going on the site.

“Follow me.” Jefferson gestured both to follow while Marcus continued his grumbling, grabbing a liquor flask from his jacket.

They all arrive at the site filled with trucks, rubble and construction materials. Few buildings had metal frames over 20 stories high yet still to be completed, the tall crane stood silent. Bright industrial lights illuminated the area. Only a few workers remain, gossiping with unnerved looks.

“How deep does this go below?” Dante was inspecting the ground as he tapped it with his boot.

“We have six floors deep of construction and seem to have unearthed some weird hieroglyphics on a slab of rock which we took out.” Jeff replied.

“Where is the slab?” Dhalia questioned sternly.

“It’s in the large warehouse at the back. It could be worth something so I decided to have it taken out.” Marcus greedily answered.

“Show us.” Dante requested, eyebrows furrowed with a gleam on his eyes.

***

The slab was as wide as a tennis court, made from old sandstone, cut out into a round table with intricate ancient markings and symbols drawn from blood it seems. Dhalia inspected the mound.

“Looks like you folks took out the seal from a demonic portal.” Dante blew a whistle.

“Can we put it back?” Jeff asked timidly.

“Tsk...Tsk...No can do, doesn’t work that way.” He gave off a haughty look.

“Why the fuck are you smiling?” Marcus yelled.

“Because Marcus, I’m looking forward to a good slayin’ tonight.” He cocked an eyebrow at the asshole that is paying him.

“Darling, I’ll do a perimeter check.”

Dante nodded with agreement and she faded within the shadows.

“You two should go home and come back tomorrow when it’s over. I can’t guarantee your safety.”

Suddenly a man screaming in agony echoed from outside at the main site. The three rushed outside.

Dante arrived at the scene with one of the men’s body dismembered and ripped to shreds. Blood and guts scattered.

“Looks like the party is starting early tonight.” The devil hunter grinned, licking his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“Fuck!!!” Marcus fell to the ground, face pale with fright.

“You both better get outta’ here unless you want to be minced meat! Tell the others.” He yelled as he drew his guns out ready. The twins sang an ode of battle for their master.

“We will!” Jeff scrambled to help his boss up and exited the area alerting everyone else to evacuate.

Meanwhile Dhalia was investigating some hot spots beneath the ground, making sure to seal them off to prevent any further hoards from entering the surface. She returns back to the site only to witness the ongoing battle; without hesitation she joins in.

“Babe, what took you?” He smirked as he dodged split-second attacks from nasty looking devils, hungry for his blood.

“You do know I love to be fashionably late.” She gave him a wink then summoned her fiery blades from thin air darting them towards the demons chasing them.

Dante was enjoying himself as he slashed and shot his prey stylishly with strict precision.

After finishing off the hoard, they rested for a few minutes.

“Which demon lord do you think will appear?”

“Let’s find out.” Dante bit his thumb and squeezed some blood unto the dusty ground. It seeped into the dirt as if swallowed by some evil entity.

The ground rumbled and quaked. Gusts of wind circled around a glowing portal that emerged and from within, a fierce looking demon with bloodshot eyes, and razor sharp teeth with saliva dripping down creating puddles. Its body covered in dark scales and horns. Its hot breathe misted into the air.

“Foolish half-devil, you will suffer my wrath!!!” The demon bellowed.

“It’s about time you showed up, we were getting bored.” He yawned.

“Our special guest has arrived.” Dhalia grinned, giving her whip a crack.

“Let’s give it a warm welcome.” He smirked, taking out Rebellion with pride. Her metal gleamed and smiled at her master.

***

The sun rose as daylight broke from the horizon. The slain demons turned to dust with sunlight beaming upon their rotting flesh. The couple greeted the warm rays kindly against the windshield. Dante turned the ignition on and revved his engine.

“Let’s head home.”

***

They arrived back at headquarters around 06:00, tired and weary.

“I’ll prepare a warm bath.” She said walking upstairs.

Dante placed Rebellion back to its proper place. He proceeded upstairs to their bedroom, leaving his boots outside. His guns rested on the dresser then he removed his coat and his clothes, leaving his pants on. He threw everything that needed washing in the hamper. Dhalia was already in the bathroom completely naked while she stroked her hair, waiting for warm water to fill the tub. She gave him a side glance and he responded with a seductive smile. He grabbed her waist pinning her against his toned chest as she tried to struggle free against him playfully. He bit her lower lip and started to suck it gently. Her eyes closed and she gave out a moan, circling her fingers down his crotch before unzipping his pants and tugging them down. He started to kiss her, invading her mouth with his voracious tongue, ravaging her inner palate. After yanking his pants and boxers off, he let out a sigh as his long member liberated in the open, it too wanted some heated action. He carried her in his arms lifting her up, slowly immersing himself in the water before her. Her back was against his chest, legs spread wide with his eager member at her opening.

“Ohhh...Dante, fuck me hard.” She moaned his ear.

“As my lady wishes.” His pleased cock filled her whole and he started to thrust in and out releasing all his tension as they made love.

The warm sexual bath eased up their stress. Dante wore clean boxers and Dhalia wore a silk camisole and a pair of dainty underwear. The couple cuddled themselves underneath the blanket saying their sweet good-nights to each other before yielding to slumber.

Dhalia’s phone rings for an SMS. But she was dead asleep to care.

Hey, I’m going to drop Ahria in an hour at the shop. –Liz

***

The doorknob turns and Ahria rushed in excitedly, quite refreshed and excited to see her parents after last night’s mission.

“Mommy, daddy?!” She looked around, it was so quiet. Rebellion hummed a low tone only audible to her. It greeted its master’s kin. The rest of the Devil Arms lay silent and dormant.

She made her way upstairs silently, into her parents’ bedroom. They were fast asleep. Climbing on top of the heavy sheets at the bottom part she stood up arms wide open, she bends down and leaps into the air and lands with a plop.

“Ahriaaaa!” Dante let out an angry growl, suddenly awake and irritated.

Dhalia let out a low moan and stirred. Ahria giggled hysterically, rolling herself on the bed quite amused. Dante yanked her leg towards him and pinned her while she tried to scurry away, but somehow he was able to muster enough strength to bury his mischievous little girl under the sheets in between. Dhalia kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm over her then went back to sleep.

Dante sighed folding his heavy arms around Ahria, eyes tired and heavy.

“Goodnight you lil’ devil.”

“Love you daddy.” She kissed his cheek.

“Love you too princess.” He gave her a smile, closed his eyes off to sleep while she nestled her head under his neck contently.


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante x Dhalia and Ahria ( 2 y/o) Family drabble  
> -Dante rescues his daughter from a demon  
> *Yes Dante talks to his beloved weaponry

Wednesday 24:15

Dante cursed to himself, swearing his guns were on his desk a few minutes ago before getting a beer out from the fridge, yet when he ripped the lid off and drowned a few gulps as he sauntered back to his desk, they were gone. He turned to his daughter scribbling on a sketchpad with her colourful crayons by the mangled yet working jukebox. Dhalia was performing at the Hell’s club on Tuesday nights and won’t be back for another hour...at least...

“Sweetie, have you seen were daddy put his ‘toys’?” 

“Nope.” She nodded her head and replied with an innocent tone and continued on doodling. (Somehow she shared a bond with the twins and they quite fancied her)

Dante tried to beckon them in his mind, but they were dead silent. How strange. He knew he was sober. Even Rebellion was asleep and paid no heed to her master’s appeal. He scratched the back of his head walking upstairs. 

Having found no luck, he rushes to the kitchen downstairs as the door slammed behind him only to remember how he had forgotten to re-ward the shop again since the spell’s potency was due today. He gathered the herbs from their respective receptacles from a list on the fridge door written in Akkadian. (An old language he learned from his wife and the time they spent in Babylon)

“Marjoram...Angelica...Mandarake...” He muttered to himself. 

The spell was quick to perform but the preparation took longer since he needed to follow the recipe right lest the spell backfires. 

***  
“Ahria...” It calls. It whispers to her.

She noticed the heavy doors open sightly and paused for a moment to gain her thoughts. A pale finger emerges from the opening and curled itself to beckon her out. The room was quiet and cold. Rebellion glistened with hostility towards the unknown intruder, warning the toddler from its evil intentions. Yet she wasn’t immune to its hypnotic voice and with the shop vulnerable to hostile entities, preying on an innocent tot was uncomplicated, with the elder hunter occupied elsewhere. The little one would make a sumptuous meal quite so.

“Mommy, is that you?” 

She stood up quietly dropping her pens to the ground as time broke off in a slow pace and a different point in time. Ahria exited the door; she peered on the alleyways she passed by following the voice in her head as it clouded her judgment and volition. She walked pass the yellow dim lights of lampposts, further past the flashing neon lights of the many bars and clubs such as the infamous Love planet. Women dressed so provocatively on the sidewalk smoking their lungs out. Ahria paid no heed to their ramblings and followed deep into a dark empty corner. 

Meanwhile...

Dante heads back to the main front holding a mortar and pestle to check up on Ahria.

“Ahr—“ Not good. 

She wasn’t here. Ebony and Ivory were back on his mahogany desk, wailing out to their master ruefully. He knew better than to leave his child unattended with the shop un-warded, God knows what evil/demon would enter his domain surreptitiously.

“Dante, you are getting sloppy...” He mused as he swiftly donned his red leather coat, sheathing Rebellion to his back and holstered his twins with approval.

“Now you three have been very very naughty and have the little princess kidnapped. How shall I punish you ladies, hmm?” He cooed.

“Very well my dear Ivory. Shall we retrieve your little mistress...” He grinned as he bolted out.

“Rebellion my dear, you are becoming a very bad influence on her.”

“Hahh! You’re saying I was worse?! Stay out of this Ebony...”

He caught a whiff of his daughters scent in the air along with something else quit sinister. Without haste he caught up with her in the dark corner, a figure looms over his child as it was draining her life force away. Demons alike could see well within the dark.

“Tch. Fucking dopplegangers.” He fired a shot aimed at the demon’s head.

Bullseye! It slithered away in the shadows with a spiteful hiss. Ahria fell on her knees to the muddy ground, soiling her ivory and pink dress. She stared blankly into the air.

“Mommy, please don’t leave me...”

“Ahria! Come to daddy, that thing’s not your mother!” 

Dante edged forward slowly with is guns out aimed with precision. She was only a few metres away from him facing the end of the alleyway. The demon was still lurking with its sinister laughter echoing within the stone walls in an attempt to trap and corner its victims. He had to be cautious. It had drained energy from his child, which would allow it to be more potent than it was considering Sparda’s blood flowed within her, as well as her mother’s, a spawn of Ishtar. Dante returned his guns and held Ahria is his arms shaking her lightly and calling out her name. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them regaining her consciousness back.

“Daddy?” She blinked as he smiled with relief.

Caught off guard, the demon slashed its talons on the elder hunter from behind and drew blood.  
Dante growled as he crouched forward instinctively protecting his child. He stood up as the demon withdrew again waiting for another attack.

“Alright playtime is over demon.” He aligned his feet spaced apart in a battle stance withdrawing his sword. 

Ahria clutched her fists on the drape of his coat on one side. Her father smiled at her reassuringly and gestured her to stay behind him. She huddled a few feet back against the wall. His gloved hands tightened on the grip of the long sword. His senses kicked into overdrive, muscles contracted and ready. In a blink of an eye the demon lunged at him from above but he anticipated its attack, swiftly slashing it from tail to its neck and pinned it down with great force, Rebellion impaled it to the ground licking its delicious blood to taste making sure it does not scamper off. The hunter grabbed its head with his bare hand and ripped it off the spine staring at its fading red eyes with his own devilish orbs baring his fangs out and teaching the lesser foe its proper place. The demon’s headless body writhed in agony as its blood spewed out. Ahria watched her father slay such things for the first time, steadfast and undaunted. 

In a split second the devil drew his guns out and fired shots to one corner. The shadow bled and melted away into dust. 

“This is my domain, my territory; let this be a kind lesson to the rest of you.” The elder devil spoke though his eyes filled with vengeful intent and dominance.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness but soon faded away, retreating into the shadows...

The hunter carried his daughter with tender arms resting her head on the crook of his neck as he left the alleyway and back to the dimly lighted streets.

“Daddy, can I kill the monsters too?” She asked quite curiously with a gleam in her lilac eyes.

“Maybe in a few years princess.” He chuckled and kissed her temple.

***  
Excellent, the shop was re-warded. Yet mud tracks were on the floor belonging to both a child and an adult. She could hear the laughter emanating from upstairs. Dhalia opens the bathroom door and enters to find her husband and little girl in the bath soaked with strawberry scented soapy foam and bubbles giggling playfully.  
She smiled dis-pleasingly at the mischievous pair pretending all mundane.

“Oh hey babe, we were just enjoying a nice bubble bath. Care to join us?” He grinned cheekily. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed defeated, acknowledging his invitation.


	5. Dante x Ahria (4 y.o.) and a Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short family drabble with a hamster included

It was the last day of pre-school before summer vacation begins. Truffles the class pet, runs on her pink wheel in a glass aquarium. The brown teddy bear hamster with black beady eyes minds its own business.

“Alright children, would anyone volunteer to keep little truffles?” The teacher asked kindly.

A few children and Ahria raised their little hands eagerly. Miss Collins decided to let Ahria Redgrave keep the cute furry critter. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness rushing towards the glass cage, peering into it. Truffles greeted her, whiskers twitching while it stood on its hind legs and paws pressed against the wall, hoping for a treat. Ahria slid he hands inside and cupped truffles gently in her palms and placed her inside a small shoe box with small holes. She also packed some food for it and placed it all her backpack. She said her goodbyes to Miss Collins and exited the playroom. The rest of the kids also went out while the parents waited outside near the entrance. Dante was already waiting for his little girl, standing beside his car and hands in the pockets of his pants. He was wearing a gray collared shirt over it without his coat so as not to attract much attention. He spots her rushing towards him, clasping the handles of her backpack. He smiles and grabs her in his arms, raising her up in the air. 

“How’s my little princess?”

She giggled and gave him a hug. He stroked the back of her head before placing her on the passenger seat, securing her. Ahria carefully placed her backpack between her legs, without any mention of the contents inside. Dante sat on the driver’s seat and started the ignition. He had no work today and wanted to spend it with his daughter.

“Daddy, will we visit Uncle Gil this summer?”

“Yes we are sweetie. Your grandmother is really excited to see you.”

“Yey! I can’t wait to go back to Babylon.”

*** 

Back at Devil May Cry...

While Dante was busy sorting out stuff on his desk, Ahria made her way into the bathroom near the kitchen and took out the shoe box with a sigh of relief that truffles is safe. She closed the lid back and placed the box under the sink and shut the door behind her before going upstairs to get some supplies for her new pet.  
Dante was still unaware of it. Feeling the need to empty his bladder, he walks to the bathroom to relieve himself. Truffles was able to chew a hole small enough to make her escape the open bathroom door and scurry away while the elder hunter was occupied. Dante zips his pants and washes his hands before grabbing a beer can in the fridge, taking a few gulps while he returned to the office. In a corner of his eye, he caught something moving...He motioned towards the duke box cautiously and glanced over the back of it. It was scratching and chewing some wiring on the old machine. The tiny rodent paused and glared its black round eyes at the devil. It crinkled its tiny pink nose and continued about its business. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/ham4_zpsxpgvkgyl.gif.html)

“Ahria!” He yelled.

Oh no, she felt her heart race, hearing the angry voice of her father downstairs. Did he find Truffles? Hopefully he did not step on it. She rushed downstairs to see her dad holding the furry rodent by the scruff of its neck with two fingers with crease on his brows. 

“Why is there a hamster in my office?” His voice was stern.

“Um...Miss Collins said I could keep Truffles...and...I’ve never had a pet...I’m sorry daddy...” She bowed her head remorsefully.

Dante sighed feeling sorry for his little girl. Bending down on one knee, he gave truffles back to her and kissed her forehead. 

“You can keep her.” He responded with a loving smile and stood up.

“Thank you daddy!” Her eyes widened. She cupped the hamster and stroked its soft fur contently.

“Does Truffles have a home?”

“I was going to make one.”

“C’mon, let’s drop by the pet shop and get one for her.” He pats her head tenderly.


	6. Love x Hate (Dante,Vergil,Nero,Ahria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil fight to the death...

The sound of metals clashing one another reverberated in an old desolate run-down factory. Light seeped into the cracks of the fragile rusty iron roof that illuminated the sparks when the blades met one another. Snow tainted crimson. It was difficult to discern their identical looks as the silver tresses of their hair dampened and matted with sweat and blood swaddled over their perfect faces which was now layered with cuts and bruises. Yet each individual, poles apart from the other. One was clad in black/red while the other black/blue. Their auras emanate colliding personas, the irony. 

“Is that all you got Verge.” Dante gritted his teeth into an amused smirk clearly taunting his older twin as he parried the attacks.

“You were always a disappointment brother.” Vergil’s attacks were unrelenting.

Both devils fought with all their strength and power. They triggered in their true form giving it their all; both sustaining deep gashes and injuries that regenerated and were wounded again and again. Their blood spilled for one another in an attempt to quell or satisfy the hatred and requite.

“They seem to be evenly matched.” Nero assessed the time. It has been half an hour since their elders initiated their heated skirmish.

“This is getting out of hand...I’ve never seen this side of my dad before...” She voiced with concern and clenched her fists while they both watched from a distant area.

“I’d hate to intervene but we should stop them before they kill one another.” Nero held his cousin’s hand and reassured her.

Both hunters had lost a lot of blood and drained most of their energy as they panted for breathe, a few seconds before they got back to their combat stance in haste to resume their fight only to be halted by their brood. Nero and Ahria stood back to back in an attempt to end the unrelenting conflict between both brothers, fighting to the death from what began as a simple sparring demonstration which ended up deadly.

“Both of you stop!” His trigger glowed bright whenever he gets flustered.

“Nero, stand aside or else I’ll cut through you as well.” Vergil’s tone was sinister and menacing. The apex on Yamato’s sharp blade pointed against his throat. Nero quite barely swallowed the lump on his throat and his pulse quickened.

“Get out of the way Ahria!” Dante spat out sharply, his crimson eyes glowed and emanated the surging blood lust and thirst to kill. His grip on Rebellion constricted tightly.

“Daddy...you’re scaring me...” She pleaded in a resigned voice, tears began to flood her eyelids as her body trembled while she clutched her scythe defensively

There was a moment of pause while the younger hybrids intrepidly stood their ground against the elder devils.  
Dante’s wounded and gaping chest heaved deeply. He lowered his blade first. His hatred dissipated at the vulnerable look on his daughter’s face. Blood stained fingers wiped the trickle of tears than streamed down her cheeks. He tilted his head down and saw Eva’s eyes in her final moment. Dante grabs her into a tight embrace, gently resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry princess...I would never hurt you...” He brushed the back of her head soothingly.

“I know you won’t dad. I didn’t want to see you get hurt so badly.” She sniffled the words against his bleeding chest as she folded her arms around him tensely.

“Oh sweetie, it’ll take more than this to kill your old man.” He quipped amidst the severe wounds he sustained. 

Vergil clicked his tongue in frustration and sheathed his sword elegantly. He furrowed his brows and winced his body from the bleeding injuries his reckless twin inflicted upon him. Though he must acknowledge that Dante is truly accomplished, something he odiously admits yet a relief in his grievous heart that their bond rekindled. He couldn’t surmise anyone to be his equal other than his twin brother. He walked close to his son and brought his head under the crook of his neck, whispering a few words that brought Nero to tears. The young hybrid was unable to suppress his arms around him. Nero’s fingers trembled with the slightest touch of his father’s skin; not knowing how Vergil would react under the circumstance. Yet he relished the unwavering acceptance from his father. 

Vergil’s glance directed towards the other pair. His brother’s contagious like-laugh reminded him of their late mother. He did loathe and envied that side of him.

“We should head back quickly and tend to your wounds dad. You are still bleeding. Mom would flip at the sight of you.” Ahria placed his arm over her shoulders to aid her father.

Nero’s trigger assisted Vergil as well who clutched his chest tightly to suppress the bleeding on his chest as they approached the two.

“I’m such a masochist for you Verge.” The younger twin jibed and coughed out blood from his lungs.

“Alright, I’m going to teleport us all back to the shop.” Vergil sighed. His brother was back to his usual self. 

***

Nero and Ahria settled the two wounded devils unto the couch on opposite ends and removed all their upper garments to reveal the nasty wounds and profuse semi-coagulated blood which were healing poorly. Regeneration may take a while...Kyrie and Dhalia rushed in to assess the severity of their condition while Nero and Ahria gathered towels, water and brought the first aid kit.  
Dhalia looked at him vexedly and pinched an abraded flesh on her husband’s sternum close to the mark she gave him which made Dante yelp in pain, learning his lesson well. Vergil gasped a chortle at his brother with lidded eyes, trying to suppress a laugh. It felt nice to be a family again.


	7. Stay (Dante x Dhalia Post-Babylon War-spoilers alert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Si vis amari, ama~  
> If you wish to be loved, love. (Seneca)

Dhalia got up quietly, careful not to wake the white haired devil sleeping next to her. She draped her nakedness with a silk robe and went downstairs to the main office. Dawn would be breaking soon and she was always an early riser. A fortnight has passed since she stayed with him and shared his warm bed. She thought of her home and the events that transpired then. He had saved her life when he willingly gave his blood to her. 

Was she having second thoughts? She turned the desk light on which illuminated the grim decors that were plastered on the walls. She was fascinated by them all.

“Mistress...” Faint voices spoke out to her.

_~Si vis amari, ama~_

Footsteps echoed down the stairwell. The half-devil walked towards her, clad in mere black boxers.

“Up so early babe?” Dante caressed her arms from behind lifting up the loose silken sleeves, feeling the smoothness of her skin while he laid tender kisses on her neck. His bare body pressed against her. 

“I heard them.” She replied inquisitively. He smiled warmly.

“That’s Agni, Rudra, Nevan...They are Devil Arms.” He further explained.

She remarked on their beauty and magnificence.

“I think they kinda’ like you. They haven’t spoken to all the other women I’ve been with.” He chuckled with amusement.

“Really?” Her lilac eyes lit up to his.

“You’re very special to me since I have shared my blood with you.” Dante pecked her lower lip and carried her in his arms like a bride. “Let’s get you back upstairs, my bed’s getting cold.” 

She giggled lightly on the crook of his neck, cheeks gushing red. 

They all whispered to the devil hunter contentedly as he made his way upstairs with his lover.


End file.
